Origin of Symmetry
by yume girl 91
Summary: They said they were perfect, symmetrical in their raven black hair and exact turn of their noses. But beyond all that perfection, Rukia has a secret no one else knows. They're perfect together in more ways than one. UlquiRuki main, IchiRuki, ByaRuki AU


AN: Dedicated to my dear co-owner on BA, Voidy! Here's your b-day present (belated tho' it is) when are you going to join us in discussions on there? C;

Theme: Twins

Title: Origin of symmetry

* * *

><p>Brother is beautiful, I've known that for a long time. I'm not even sure though why everyone says we're mirror-image of each other. I'm not beautiful, I'm unclean.<p>

Brother always acts as the elder, I let him only 'cause it makes him happy. I know it does even when brother rarely smiles. See, we're twins, he and I. Our faces are pale, our hair raven and our hair shortened with ragged ends. We have exactly the same stubborn bang hanging between our eyes.

I love my brother. Our mother died during our infancy, she was always in fragile health we're told. I see daddy's grey eyes sometimes linger on me. I think he sees Hisana in me. I think sometimes it's hard for him to distinguish between mother and me.

Brother doesn't like it.

I don't mind. I try to look my best for both the men in my life.

* * *

><p>I'm fourteen with budding breasts. My hair is longer, curving tips to frame my face; brother's hair remains the same so does our single stubborn bang. It's summertime in the small town we live in. Mother always wanted to live near the ocean so when daddy and she were first married, he brought her here, to Karakura town near the sea.<p>

It gets hot at night and I slip my nightgown off. The sheets feel wonderful against my nude body. I've heard the girls at school talk about secret things, things that belong to the adult world. I tell them there's someone I want like that- they think it's my neighbor, a strawberry punk with a name to match.

But it isn't Ichigo whom my body quickens for.

A step creaks on the stair. I gather my robe to me, sliding it over and slipping my arms in. I sit up, calling softly, "Ulquiorra?"

He comes when I call- _like always_.

"Are you still awake, Rukia?"

The door opens.

I fly up and launch myself at his lithe body.

Ulquiorra's used to my spontaneous bursts of emotion, so he lets me cling to him and gently pats my head as though I were a child and us not the same age. I smile secretly and step back, my body flush with excitement in the moonlight.

His eyes are beautiful.

They fall to my nipples pert with friction then farther down to my secret womanhood discreet beneath black curls.

I see lust flicker. Brother gazes a little longer than necessary then away, forcefully. "You shouldn't be dressed so," he says curtly, his hands brusquely draw my robe closed against temptation. I step deliberately closer, brushing his palm against my tiny mound. I feel his shudder.

But, he still bids me goodnight as always.

* * *

><p>One week later, I can't forget the svelte coldness of his skin, the beauty of his face so like mine. Brother sometimes works late for Mr. Urahara. I hear him come home this night, stealing carefully throughout the house like he's afraid to wake us slumbering dreamers.<p>

I count to thirty minutes before I slip from bed, go out into the hall and down to the tiny bedroom. The lights are off and I feel my way through the darkness remembering from years past traveling the same route whenever I was scared. Tonight however I felt giddy as I glide into Ulqui-nii's room.

A nightlight in the shape of a plastic bat provides a soft glow on the peaceful sleeper.

I tiptoe silently to his side, watching his breaths lift his chest evenly.

So pure, I think, my robe falls to my feet.

I can barely stand to gaze upon his beautiful porcelain face even knowing it's the same one I see in the morning in the mirror. I can barely stand there with hard nipples and dampness between my thighs.

I ache and shiver with excitement as I slip into his bed. The frame dips with my slight weight for a second but it's all that's needed when his emerald eyes fly open.

"Ru-Rukia?" He murmurs, I can tell he thinks it's a dream. I smirk softly, crawling up his chest. "No. Sleep...sleep..." as if by magic his eyelids droop heavily. I lean in and brush his lips with mine, my fingers glide down, flicking at the buttons of his nightshirt until his pale smooth chest is halfway exposed. Ulquiorra remains sleeping as I lick his nipples and rub gently at his crotch, I stifle my moans when his penis rises to my feminine teasing. I turn over finally, settling his loose arm around my middle, his erection just pleasantly against my crack yet I wish even more for it to be inside me as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be doing that."<p>

"What?" I ask innocently as if I hadn't been in my panties and camisole in his bed.

Brother woke up a with severe hard-on.

I know, because I saw it when he rose from bed, attempting to hide its existence.

Unconsciously I flick my tongue over my lips at the thought of his penis, brother catches my _innocent_ motion and turns, a subtle flush on his pale cheeks.

"Tell her, father." He insists to the tall handsome slate-eyed man whom walks in, tie loose around his slender throat. Byakuya Kuchiki is the second most beautiful man I know after Ulquiorra. I contain my excitement, wriggling a little against the hard surface of the chair at the table.

Daddy's eyes linger on my chest then to his son. Tonelessly he responds, "Rukia, please refrain from sleeping with your brother at night."

They wonder why I bite my lip so hard to stifle my giggles.

Oh, the irony.

* * *

><p>Months pass.<p>

I twist with agony at night.

I can't sleep unless brother's with me. Restless I get up one night to go through a book bag from school tossed carelessly into my closet earlier hoping to find something to ease my mind.

When I hear a muffled sound.

A whimper?

Curious, I push deeper, past the rows of neatly pressed blouses and skirts to the back wall of my small closet. A hole of light around the size of medium coin is bored into the wall. I lean closer and peer through into the shower cubicle of the bathroom next to my room.

Ulqui-nii's there.

Water glistens on his beautiful marble white skin.

The sight of him makes my mouth water, my panties tighten.

He moans quietly.

I flush and step back, realizing what's he's doing. Then, I step back and absorb the view. His hand is wrapped firmly around a pale white rod (a fairly large size I think with interest) easing it up and down. Intermittent hisses escape yet I notice his erection remains hard...harder.

He gasps and lets go, startled.

"Not...Inoue?" He murmurs almost curiously. The name sparks a busty idiot at the highschool where we both attend, in my memory. I smirk viciously with the knowledge brother can't get off on her..but why? That I wonder along with him.

Brother closes his eyes, his lips move though no sound issues out.

Slowly his hand snakes down and wraps around his penis, he works it hard, murmuring my name like a prayer of want. "Rukia...mmm..oh..Rukia, sister..." he licks his lips working at a steady pace. I watch with voyeuristic wonder as hard pants of pleasure leave his mouth.

It's all I can take, watching this sin. I thrust my hand down my panties, slipping my finger up my tight walls. I pant like a dog, biting down my moans as Ulquiorra jerks himself off on the other side of the wall.

Brother and sister masturbate together...why is it so wrong for us to want each other?

* * *

><p>I make a hole in daddy's study behind a picture frame out of curiosity the next day.<p>

I wait until the water runs, Ulqui-nii's downstairs doing his homework when I take my place on the chair and peer into the adjoining bathroom.

Daddy's almost as beautiful as brother. I run my gaze admiringly up and down his lithe body. Especially the delicate rod jutting up proudly between my father's elegant thighs.

"Such a bother." Byakuya Kuchiki murmurs, gazing down at the evidence of carnal lust.

I feast my eyes upon it, longing for my lips to be wrapped around it.

He steps beneath the water (I have a perfect view) and just stands there for several minutes. His erection remains hard, insistent. Daddy scowls aristocratically and dips his elegant hand down, teasing his rockhard member with a few experimental strokes. His cock twitches at the contact and I have to stifle a giggle at the action.

It's too cute!

Then, he starts fondling it.

Again as before my panties tighten, soaked beneath my skirt.

My hips wriggle slightly with inattention and I feel hot and heavy at the same time.

Daddy starts slow at first.

I rub two fingers against my clothed crotch, unable to look away.

Daddy moans mother's name.

_"Hisana."_

I smile a little, his devotion is sweet, pure.

Harsher pants.

Like he's angry with himself.

"You left such a temptation..."

My pussy walls contract. _Could it be...?_

"Rukia..." daddy whispers in a sigh. "My beautiful little girl." And masturbates like an animal.

I match his pace and fuck myself with him.

I love daddy very much, but I love my twin more.

* * *

><p>At school, I pretend to like Ichigo whom calls me midget-san and ruffles my hair when no one's looking. He <em>likes<em> me, a little too well.

I know it when he invites me to his house one day when his dad is at a conference and his sisters are visiting their friends from the middle school.

I let him awkwardly kiss me.

Awkwardly put his hands on me.

He does everything I say (otherwise gets punched in the face if not) and soon he's holding me while finger-fucking me. I moan and call him berry-tan which annoys him.

Ichigo touches me rougher then.

I arch and moan, knowing he's found my sweet spot.

If only it were my brother or even daddy's delicate hand innocently plunged down my pink panties.

But, Ichigo's okay.

When I'm done, I obediently lick his fingers clean to glimpse one of his rare smiles (mostly frowns or scowls) then I touch him, I'm an expert now.

When he's done and spent on the bed, I sit at his desk and lick his seed off my fingers, finding it to have the slightest taste (strangely) of strawberries.

I glance out Ichigo's bedroom window to our house next door.

Hearing a snatch of conversation, I go and crouch down at the foot of Ichigo's bed, looking out.

Down below, I see Inoue wave cheerfully to brother and swing her hips as she walks down the street. Ulqui-nii glances back at her then as my eyes narrow- I forcibly think, _look at me_.

He turns as if his movements are controlled by something other than his own mind synapses.

His emerald eyes search the Kurosaki neighborhood clinic's facade, but he doesn't see me.

I smile.

Our bond is something Inoue can never break.

Only death can.

Ichigo reaches up and kisses me sloppily on the cheek.

I turn my head and catch him on the lips.

"I want to drink more of your sweet _nectar_, berry-tan." I whisper huskily, dropping down and snaking between his legs. I don't feel guilty as I wrap my lips around Ichigo's penis.

_I only wonder how Ulqui-nii tastes?_

* * *

><p>"Inoue asked me to me to be her date for the fall dance."<p>

It's rare that daddy takes dinner with us, but he does. Barely looking at either of us over his plate.

"Are you going to say yes?"

I want to scream at the same time as cry but we Kuchikis are perfect at masking our emotions.

"I'm not sure yet." Ulquiorra says carefully.

I catch his eye.

He doesn't look away.

"Well, I don't have a date. So there! Ulqui-nii has to take me to the dance." I said haughtily.

"Rukia..." Daddy says but that's it.

Ulquiorra says nothing but touches my shoulder in passing while leaving the table.

I think he knows.

* * *

><p>As I run water over the dishes in the sink, suds squish between my fingers, I hear the phone ring in the living room beyond the wall. Ulqui-nii's light step crosses from the couch and answers it, "Kuchiki Residence."<p>

His voice changes.

I detect it because of our connection.

"Inoue-san, I haven't given much thought to it yet..." Ulquiorra's polite.

She must be persistent for he sighs.

"It isn't that. I...do like you if it makes you feel any better?"

The plate slides from my hand and shatters with a tremendous crash on the floor. Glass shards fly everywhere, but I'm moving past them. I'm brief shadow passing through the next room, I sense brother's gaze lift and seek mine, "Ruki-"

I pretend not to hear him.

Upstairs, I see that daddy's in his office, light spills from beneath his door. I remember his voice over dinner and turn away. There's no comfort there.

In my room, I throw myself across my bed. Pink ruffles and a white rabbit to match. I'm getting too old for Chappy, too filthy for an innocent appearance. Yet I can't stop myself. Not my hand from slipping along my inner thigh nor the soft gasp as I stroke myself.

I think of my brother and I feel suffocated.

Hot all over as though a fire rages within my blood.

I lick my lips, rubbing my crotch, feeling my silky panties tighten and stain with my juices. Why is it such a design that God will never condone? I feel the excitement pounding at my body, making me feel lightheaded and heavy at the same time, but why do I cry?

I turn over, scrunching up until I feel small.

_I love my brother...but I don't think he_-

Footsteps enter without pausing through my door.

"Go away!" I whine, my voice thick.

"Rukia." Ulquiorra murmurs, settling down on the edge of the bed. I can picture him there in my mind's eye. Chin-length black hair, narrow tapering chin, and deep beautiful green eyes.

"I heard you _calling_ me."

I stiffen when his hand rests on my side.

"I could feel your sorrow. Sis, is something wrong?"

"It's not!" I snap, "So just leave me-"

But his quiet insistent voice makes me stop.

"If it makes you feel better..right after you left the kitchen, I turned Inoue down."

"But why?" I burst out, spinning around and up. There's tear tracks on my cheeks but I ignore them and gaze upon my brother with wide staring eyes. "Why did you do that? I thought you liked her!" I can't help the accusation that slips out.

"Rukia..." his green eyes bore into mine. "How can I feed a lie when I feel your sadness? Your everything?"

Beneath my ruffled blouse, my heart pounds.

_Everything? Even..?_

His hand for emphasis has fallen between my thighs, resting just under the peek of my miniskirt.

My pussy lips tighten when he leans forward, brushing his fingers against the inner swell of my cloth covered crotch.

Almost shyly I dip my hand down and lightly cover his, pressing it to my core.

"Why can't you _come_ for Inoue?" I ask slyly, shifting subtly so that my thighs close snugger, pressing our hands tighter against my aching crotch. Brother rarely shows emotion, even so, he obliges me, stroking me through my soaked panties.

"Because she's not you, sister. There is no one like you at all in the world.."

I feign innocence, letting his captured hand slide up and over waist.

Before our lips meet, he whispers softly, "save for _myself_."

* * *

><p>This was beyond sin...it was heaven.<p>

Ulquiorra kissed me gently while my tiny hands couldn't stay in one place and wandered all over his torso, flicking at buttons as I went. "Mm...ah..hahn." I moaned as he nibbled on my jawline, on my earlobe then down as I ran my hands up and down the sides of his marble torso.

"Nii-chan."

"Shh."

He kissed my breasts, a faint smile at their tininess before working his magic on the tips. My hips wriggled from side to side. If it felt this amazing with his tongue, I could barely fathom his penis inside me.

"Ulqui-"

"Shhh." He said more insistently. Nudging my thighs apart, he settled in between them, the hard male part of him bulged forward. I caught my bottom lip, gazing up at him as he hovered over me, pleading with my eyes into the mirror-image of my face.

"Brother, please..!"

I needed him inside me.

Ulquiorra nodded once to show he understood, reaching down a hand, he grasped the rod-like organ guiding it between my pussy lips.

I gasped as a hundred new sensations enveloped me.

He was gentle settling inside me, piercing the thin layer of tissue until he was full to the hilt, I panted, trying to arch against him. "Nii-chan..Nii-chan..I need.." _Friction_. He obliged me, gliding in and out with smoothly controlled thrusts. His skin is cooler, colder than mine, pleasantly contrasting where my hot flesh slaps against him.

"Aah...agh...agh...agh!" I moan deliriously, my arms twined around his neck urging him on. Brother pants quieter, deeper, though I feel the tension in his body. He's being careful with me, rather than rutting like an animal how I want- how I've always wanted, he remains slow, building our climax up. Soon, I can feel myself tightening, the coil in my stomach winds me tighter. I command my muscles to clench around his penis, locking one leg over his waist, I rock desperately against him, every inch of my body screaming for release.

Ulquiorra senses my inner plea, as our faces are alike so is our mortal connection.

He kisses me almost chastely on the lips as a final thrust sends us both over the edge.

I lean into his kiss, my lips desperate for contact, nibble past them to his jawline then as brother slips from me, damp with our spent fluids, I lap at the sweat on his skin.

"Nii-chan." I whisper throatily, giving love bites. I hope they remain there and that bitch Inoue sees them. It would show her right for thinking nii-chan would ever look at her a second time.

"Don't regret this."

I feel his breath exhale softly, ghosting the top of my mussed hair. He hugs me to him, lightly at first then as I crawl up to gaze into his beautiful eyes. Tighter. I feel the hard male part of him nudge hotly, insistently against my belly. Wetness rushes between my pussy lips in response.

He kisses me again.

Like a lover, his coy tongue snaking inside my mouth.

When we break away, breathless, flushed; he flips me over onto my back, a feral gleam in his eyes.

"_I don't_, dear sister." Ulquiorra murmurs and claims me over and over as his.

-Finis

Disclaimer: no own Bleach. AN: slightly like **Damned** from the Rukiax? collection but somehow...dirtier? Or is it just moi? :Disturbing, dirty and dark. *-* thanks for reading!

No flames, haters!

Reviews loved! :D


End file.
